Como llegue a esto! Slash Kendall X Logan (Kogan)
by Mich Payne de Schmidt
Summary: Logan quiere entrar a la universidad para estudiar medicina pero su rendimiento no es suficiente entonces el mejor amigo de su hermano se convierte en su tutor pero para la sorpresa de Logan su tutor esta enamorado de su hermano! o no?
1. Chapter 1 La realidad es mas extraña que

**Capitulo 1: La realidad es mas extraña que la ficción **

Era una tarde soleada y un joven de 18 años llamado Logan iba de regreso a su casa después de un día duro en la preparatoria….

Awwww –Logan dio un gran suspiro- creo que debo esforzarme mas, solo quedan 4 meses para que me gradué y entre a la universidad y estos resultados no son nada buenos. –Reviso la hoja con sus calificaciones del examen de prueba y su mejor nota había sido una C-

Si no me pongo a estudiar como podre cumplir mi sueño de ser un gran doctor – sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en la entrada de su hogar- será mejor que entre, -al abrir la puerta se quedo congelado al ver tal escena- he….he….hermano! –su hermano se encontraba pegado en la pared apunto de ser besado por un hombre que pronto cambiaria su vida para siempre-

Bienvenido Logan –dijo Dustin sin poder moverse ni un poco por el peso del otro chico- Vamos, Kendall, ya suéltame. –le dijo dustin dándole una palmada al chico rubio-

Hermano?! -dijo logan aun petrificado por tal escena-

El hermano menor de Dustin? –Dijo Kendall sin moverse de encima de Dustin-

Si. Logan, este es mi amigo Kendall Knight.

¿Oh?; El no se parece nada a ti. –Dijo Kendall con un pequeña risa solo para el-

Pensamiento de Logan: Esa fue absolutamente la peor primera impresión. Así fue como conocí al gran doctor Kendall, alias Kenny.

Una semana después…..

Pffff –suspiro Logan- Un chico ordinario como yo no puede estar en un lugar como este con un pastel de fresas.

Aquí vive nada más y nada menos que el gran Doctor, quien se graduó de la universidad a los 20 años con excelencia académica y actual mente es el Dueño del Hospital mas grande de la ciudad. Habiendo recibido el gran premio novel con la más corta edad. ¡El gran doctor Kendall Knight!-Dijo logan viendo de arriba abajo el gran edificio donde vivía Kendall- Por cuestiones del destino, desde hoy este gran maestro será mi tutor privado. –Logan entro al gran edificio y tomo el ascensor que lo llevo al ultimo piso y toco el timbre del departamento donde se encontraba su tutor- ¿Que pasa? ¿No esta aquí? Bien, el dijo que podía entrar si el no estaba, ¡así que voy entrar! –dijo logan buscando la llave que Kendall le había dado-

¡Wow! ¡Asombroso! Esto es tan innecesariamente espacioso. –Dijo logan mientras entraba al enorme y muy hermoso departamento-

Se dirigió a la mesa y puso el pastel y encontró una nota que decía: "Estoy durmiendo por favor revisa el libro"

Oh, entonces el no esta aquí. Pero hay 2 libros aquí cual será? –Logan tomo el libro de color rosa y lo empezó a leer y quedo en shock al ver lo que estaba escrito- "Dustin, cabizbajo sonrío lentamente"…..Dustin! –Pensó logan casi gritándolo- "En los labios semiabiertos de Dustin, Kendall….poso los suyos" AHHHHH! –Grito logan volteando el libro y encontrándose que el escritor era nada mas y nada menos que Kendall en ese momento salió corriendo rápidamente muy enojado a la que el creía era la habitación de Kendall- ¡Levántate podrido intento de escritor! ¡¿Qué es este libro?! ¡¿Por qué están tu y mi hermano?! ¡¿Qué demonios están pensando exijo una explicación… -Logan lo grito todo! Ya que estaba muy furioso pero no se percato de la sombría aura que daba Kendall al estar profundamente dormido-

-Kendall se levanto muy molesto con ojos de demonio- Lo viste –Le dijo a logan con una mirada fulminante-

-Logan estaba muerto de miedo solo podía pensar: Este es el gran Docto Kendall Knight quien se graduó de la universidad con honores, ganador del premio novel a la mas corta edad…-

No debo bacilar ahora –se dijo logan así mismo- ¡Hey tu ¡ ¿!Los personajes de este libro porno son tu y mi hermano verdad!? ¡Yo sabia que eras un pervertido! –dijo logan aventando el libro al suelo- Pensé que algo estaba mal desde la primera vez que te vi, aferrándote a mi hermano de esa manera. ¡Y cuando dijiste que querías el pastel de fresa casero de mi hermano como paga por mis lecciones! ¡Esto es irritante no intentes arrastrar a mi hermano a tu pequeño y sucio mundo! –Kendall se levanto y camino lentamente a Logan pero este ni se di cuenta ya que seguía gritando todo- Porque Dustin es una persona muy bondadosa tu estas aprovechándote de eso contra su voluntad, ¿No es así?

-Kendall llego frente a Logan y dio un fuerte golpe a la pared- ¿Quien esta forzando a quien? –Dijo Kendall muy molesto- Eh yo quise decir…. –dijo logan- Tu dices que me estoy aprovechando de Dustin…-dijo Kendall- N-No, no dije eso…! De todas maneras, no te acerques a mi Hermano! ¡Encuentra a otro sujeto! Si es hombre, cualquiera esta bien para ti ¿no? –Dijo logan muy molesto- Espera… -Sin mas Kendall lo sujeto de la muñeca y lo arrastro hasta la cama en la cual lo empujo y Kendall se subió encima de el- ¿Qué? –le pregunto logan viendo a los ojos ya que no se podía mover por el peso de Kendall- ¿Qué demonios sabes tu?-dijo Kendall viéndolo muy molesto- Espera un… -dijo Logan interrumpido por Kendall- ¿Qué demonios sabes sobre mi y Dustin?

Oye déjame ir –dijo Logan intentando levantarse lo cual le fue imposible solo pudo moverse y quedar boca abajo hacia Kendall quien lo detuvo y puso su mano en su cabeza hundiendo la cara de Logan en el colchón- Tu dijiste que si es hombre cualquiera estaría bien. Eso me molesta. –Dijo Kendall agarrando la entre pierna de Logan- ¡Hey! Bastardo, que piensas que estas haciend….-Dijo Logan dándose la vuelta y soltando un gran golpe el cual fue detenido por Kendall doblándole el brazo- ¡Detente! –Dijo Logan mientras Kendall se acercaba a su oído- Cualquiera eso fue lo que dijiste. –Kendall le beso el cuello y metió la mano debajo de la playera de Logan tocando su abdomen y Logan solo se estremeció ante tal contacto con su piel- E-Eso no es lo que quise decir…Espera, ¡espera un momento!-Dijo Logan gimiendo ya que era la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba así- Detente pervertido! –Logan intento gritar pero Kendall le dio un beso en el cuello-

¿Porque no gritas por ayuda? Señor idiota nota C -Dijo Kendall muy divertido ya que sabia que nadie escucharía a Logan- Que dijiste Bastardo! –Dijo Logan muy molesto por que le recordó su estúpida nota- Eres débil niño –Dijo Kendall metiendo su mano dentro del pantalón y Boxer de Logan- Awww –Logan dejo salir un gemido mientras pensaba: "No puedo…No debo gritar. ¡No debo dejarme llevar….! Las manos de este pervertido no pueden hacerme…Este hombre no puede…"- Hummm estamos a punto de terminar –Dijo Kendall riendo un poco masturbando el miembro duro de Logan haciendo que este gimiera un poco y mordiera el colchón señal de que pronto terminaría- Eres muy lindo –Dijo Kendall mientras sacaba su mano manchada con un poco de semen la cual limpio y llevo un dedo a su boca riendo- Eso fue rápido –Kendall comenzó a reír-

¡Lo voy a matar! –Dijo Logan soltando unas lagrimas ya que su orgullo estaba muy roto-

Bueno Pues Antes que nada Mucho gusto me Llamo Michel y tengo 16 años y bueno esta es mi primer historia espero les guste! también me gustaría mucho que dijeran en que puedo mejorar en que falle y así porque como dije soy nuevin jejeje bueno pues espero les guste y no se les haga algo tedioso la historia nos leemos después bye!


	2. Chapter 1 parte 2

Hola a todos hoy vengo con la segunda parte del primer capitulo de mi fic se que esta un poco tedioso este capitulo pero si lo quitaba ya no tendría sentido la historia en fin espero lo disfruten n.n

10 minutos después ya en la sala del Apartamento

Siempre soñé con vivir dentro de una familia normal de clase media, Intentaba recrear lo que normal mente los niños hacen en su niñez –Dijo Kendall sentado en una parte del sillón junto a un gran oso y fumando un cigarro- Así que empecé a coleccionar varias cosas, más que todo juguetes, y al final termino así – Dijo Kendall señalando su habitación-

Eh! –Dijo Logan viendo bien la habitación y en cierta manera parecía la de un niño juguetes regados por todas partes, balones un tren muchos osos de peluche pero todo muy desordenado Logan no noto nada de la habitación por todo lo que había pasado anterior mente y seguía muy molesto por eso- Apropósito este es Yuma –Dijo Kendall señalando al oso gigante que tenia junto a el-

Eso no tiene nada de normal –Pensó Logan-

Ah ¡ya veo! Eres el típico niño rico después de todo-Dijo Logan mientras se cruzaba de piernas-

Esto fue así, ¿verdad? –Empezó Logan a decir mientras en su mente se imaginaba todo- Tu padre nunca regresaba a casa después del trabajo. Tu madre que deja del lado el hogar para irse de fiesta. Dentro de una "Familia" dentro solo de nombre. Incluso la relación con tu hermano era mala, y así creciste solo. Sin nadie alrededor para entender como te sentías, simplemente estabas solo. Para llenar el vacio de tu soledad te compraste un auto deportivo rojo y un perro de largo pelo llamado Alexander!-Dijo logan riendo al final-

¿Cómo supiste eso? –Dijo Kendall con cara de sorpresa-

¿Estaba en lo correcto? –se dijo Logan no podía creer que todo lo que invento fuera cierto- ¡Ah! Puedo explicar el porque de tu orientación sexual también. Tu madre trajo a casa un amante, y terminaste viéndolos con tus propios ojos… ¡Que trauma! Desde entonces perdiste todo el interés en las mujeres, En aquel entonces tenias un amable tutor que era como un hermano mayor para ti –Logan hizo una mirada picara- El te hizo algunas cosas "malas" y fue como te fuiste por el otro lado. –Logan rio y vio como Kendall tomaba una taza de café-

Si esa información saliera ahora, los periódicos estarían encima de mi. –Dijo Kendall algo serio mientras Logan pensaba- ¡¿En cerio?¡ -Los 2 se miraron a los ojos y pensaron los mismo- No veo modo… de que nosotros nos llevemos bien….

Logan: Pero por mi hermano…Tengo que aguantarlo

Kendall: Pero por Dustin…Tengo que aguantarlo

¿Y bien a que escuela quieres entrar? –Dijo Kendall-

A la UPAEP –Dijo Logan agachando su cabeza-

Hmmm ¿estas hablando en sueños?-Dijo Kendall con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro-

¡¿Qué demonios¡? ¡¿Por qué te molesta todo lo que digo?! ¡Eso no lo sabrás hasta intentarlo! –Dijo Logan muy furioso-

No, yo lo se, Ya le eche una ojeada a tus respuestas en el examen de prueba, este no es el nivel de alguien que se ha olvidado una formula o cometió errores descuidados. ¡Tu no entiendes nada del problema! –Dijo Kendall revisando el examen de Logan- Baja tus estándares has otras escuelas de medicina. –Dijo Kendall sin sonar grosero-

¡Me quedo con la UPAEP! ¡Definitivamente la Universidad UPAEP! ¡Tengo que ir ahí, por Dustin también! –Dijo Logan haciendo que Kendall se sorprendiera por lo ultimo- Si no voy allí, ¡prefiero no ir a ningun lado¡.

Por que nombraste a Dustin –Dijo Kendall sorprendiendo a Logan –

Tu también sabes sobre esto ¿No es así? –Dijo Logan con la mirada triste- Nuestros padres murieron en un accidente hace 10 años, desde entonces Dustin ha sido quien cuidó de mi. A pesar de que el fue aceptado en la Universidad UPAEP… -Dijo Logan recordando lo que paso hace 10 años-

Yo solo criare a Logan ¡Dar lo mejor de mi para no separarnos!-Dijo Dustin a unos familiares-

Fue debido a mi que él dejo la escuela y comenzó a trabajar. Por eso, si yo ingreso a una escuela, Yo quiero que sea la UPAEP, la universidad a la que mi hermano quería ir, mis motivos tal vez no sean los mejores pero…. –Dijo Logan muy seguro de si mismo sacando una sonrisa a Kendall-

Lo hare, si eso es así definitivamente hare que ingreses-Dijo Kendall levantándose del sillón dirigiéndose a Logan al cual despeino en broma- No tienes posibilidades de fallar con migo como tu profesor ¿Bien? –Dijo Kendall sonrojando un poco a Logan-

¡S-Si! –Fue lo único que dijo Logan ya que solo podía pensar: No estoy completamente seguro si puedo confiar en la persona que me hizo "Eso", pero… De cualquier forma, ¡Eh dado mi primer paso a la universidad UPAEP!

2 Horas Después…

¡Que te parece! –Dijo Logan enseñándole otro examen a Kendall-

¡Oh, B. Que buen trabajo! –Dijo Kendall viendo el resultado del nuevo examen-

Bien tu sabes. Si me lo propongo, ni siquiera tengo que esforzarme. –Dijo Logan muy feliz y riendo un poco-

No te dejes llevar ahora.-Dijo Kendall viendo a Logan de una manera infantil-

¿Dejarme llevar con que? ¡Yo simplemente soy bueno!... o eso dije, pero realmente Kenny es el mejor enseñando, más que mis maestros de la escuela -Dijo Logan con cara molesta ya que solo podía pensar: Comencé a llamarlo Kenny en alguna parte del camino…esto me molesta-

Dustin se estremecerá, estoy seguro. ¡Quiero que tu pases para ver su sonrisa!-Dijo Kenny con una sonrisa sentándose en sofá que esta cerca- ¿Kenny de verdad amas tanto a mi hermano? –Dijo Logan viéndolo a los ojos-

¿A que viene eso tan repentinamente? –Dijo Kenny sorprendido por tal pregunta-

Yo estoy preguntando si tu lo amas.-Logan estaba sonrojado por la pregunta que le hizo a su Tutor-

No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Esto es simplemente unilateral. Ese libro que leíste es solo mi fantasía. –Dijo Kenny con una cara algo triste-

P-Pero, tu sabes, que él ya tiene una novia.-Logan lo dijo con mucho tacto para evitar herir a Kenny-

Si lo se.-Dijo Kenny sin ninguna expresión en su rostro lo cual hizo que logan se sintiera un poco triste por el- Permanecer al lado de quien tu amas es uno de los privilegios de ser amigo.-Kenny dio una pequeña sonrisa-

Si de verdaderamente lo amas, deberías sacar a su novia fuera del cuadro y ser el numero uno –Dijo Logan haciendo reír a Kenny-

Aun eres muy joven. El significa mucho para mí. Es por eso que no quisiera que me odiara.-Kenny aun sonreía y agarro un pequeño oso de felpa que estaba en el suelo haciendo pensar a Logan: Ahora, eh comenzado a comprender…Kenny jamás aria algo que Dustin no quisiera. El lo trata amablemente, precisamente, como si fuera una joya. Pero mi hermano lo ve nada mas que como un buen amigo. Aun así, el es serio, y ciegamente devoto… ¡Que Idiota! Como si no le doliera…. –Logan lo dijo para si mismo haciendo que Kenny lo viera algo extraño-

Una semana después Logan iba caminando a su casa observando el bello atardecer con una carta en sus manos…

¡Wooo! ¡I-Impresionante! ¡Semejante incremento en tan poco tiempo! ¡Quizá de verdad soy un genio! Si, ¡Soy como un león dormido que ah despertado! ¡Ahora puedo realmente tener una esperanza en UPAEP! ¡Iré a decirle a Kenny! –Logan tenia en sus manos su nuevo examen en el cual había alcanzado una B+ y todo sin pensarlo lo dijo gritando haciendo que toda la gente lo mirara muy extraño mientras iba corriendo hacia el departamento de Kenny- ¡Quiero verlo! Me elogiara lo mas seguro. ¡Lo se! –Fue lo ultimo que dijo Logan antes de desaparecer con el atardecer- Espera un segundo ¿Que acabo de decir? "¿Iré a decirle a Kenny?" "¿Quiero verlo?" ¿Qué sucede con esta alegre carrera al atardecer? –Así es Logan solo había corriendo 3 calles y se detuvo en seco al pensar en todo eso- ¡A mi hermano es a quien debería decirle primero! ¡No! No, ¡Esto no es verdad! A mi… ¡AMI NO ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES! –Grito Logan haciendo que toda la gente lo mirara aun mas extraño, mas la persona que estaba detrás de el-

¿Logan se esta enamorando de Kendall?

¿Quien es la persona que esta detrás de el?

Bueno pues esperen la tercera y ultima parte según yo de mi fic espero lo hayan disfrutado un abrazo y espero me dejen algun Review bye n.n


	3. Chapter 1 parte 3 Final

¿Qué estas haciendo? –Dijo Kenny viendo mas extraño de lo normal-

O-Oh ¡maestro! ¿Cómo esta su excelencia?-Dijo Logan con la cara sonrojada a mas no poder-

Suena como si tuvieras que estudiar literatura antigua.-Dijo Kendall con una sonrisa burlona- Bien, de cualquier manera, es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Vamos a casa juntos. Compre un paste. –Kendall le entrego el pastel a Logan y comenzó a caminar-

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Dustin no? Te ves como si lo hubieras olvidado. –Kendall vio a Logan y se percato de que lo que dijo era cierto-

¡Por-Por supuesto que no lo olvidé!-Dijo Logan seguro de si mismo al mismo tiempo que recordó lo que traía en su mano-

Obtuve esto hoy. –Logan le entrego su examen a Kendall el cual solo rio y lo despeino un poco- ¡¿Qué haces!?-Logan se enojo un poco-

Buen trabajo –Dijo Kendall con una gran sonrisa haciendo que logan se sonrojara -

¿Por qué mi corazón esta latiendo fuerte? Kenny solo me elogió porque Dustin estará feliz.-Solo podía pensar en eso Logan-

1 Hora después ya en la casa de Logan…

-Se escucha que la puerta se abre-

Ya estoy en cas…. !Wah! –Dijo Dustin sorprendiéndose por unas serpentinas que lanzaron después de que encendió la luz- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Dijo Kendall con una gran sonrisa- ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermano!- Logan corrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo-

Wow, ¡Que festín! ¡Gracias! –Dijo Dustin muy feliz viendo todos los deliciosos platillos que había en la mesa- Aquí, esta mi regalo –Dijo Kendall extendiendo la mano con una pequeña cajita negra con un moñito amarillo-

Querías ese reloj que vimos juntos antes ¿No es verdad? –Kendall tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Eh?, ¡Pero debió sido realmente caro! –Dijo Dustin regresándole el regalo a Kendall-

Un articulo lujoso al año no te matara- Kendall rio un poco mientras ponía el regalo en la mano de Dustin nuevamente- ¡Muchas gracias Kenny!-Dijo Dustin muy feliz no percatándose de la mirada fría que les daba Logan- Hermano, ¡Olvidaste cerrar la puerta! –Logan se dirigió a la entrada topándose con alguien que no esperaba ver ahí-

Oh, perdón –Fue lo único que dijo Logan antes de que Dustin lo interrumpiera- Ah, es verdad tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Estoy feliz de que tu también este aquí, Kenny. Vamos !Déjame ir! –Dijo Dustin mientras salía de la cocina con Kendall encima de el cuando lo pudo quitar se dirigió a la puerta de entrada- Ella es Camille Roberts. Nosotros decidimos casarnos –Dijo Dustin sin ver la mirada apunto de llorar de Kendall-

¡Eso es genial!, finalmente lo hiciste, ¡Dustin!. Y ella es una hermosa mujer –Dijo Kendall dándole un ultimo abrazo a Dustin-

Gracias realmente me alegra que tu estés feliz por eso, también. Quería que fueras la primera persona en conocerla. –Dijo Dustin muy feliz sin saber el daño que le hacia a Kendall segundos después solo unos pequeños segundos después se escucho como alguien le daba un fuerte puñetazo a la pared-

¿Logan? –Dustin dijo algo sorprendido por tal reacción

…por más. –Logan lo dijo en un pequeño susurro-

¿Eh?-Fue lo único que pudo decir Dustin-

El champagne se acabó, ¡Iré a comprar mas! –Dijo Logan intentando cambiar un poco su aspecto y comenzó a caminar- Kenny ¡ven conmigo!- Logan sujeto a Kendall por la muñeca y lo saco del departamento-

5 Minutos después en una calle algo solitaria en la cual solo un poste de luz la alumbraba se oían unos leves sollozos

Lo siento…-Dijo Logan dándole la espalda a Kendall ya que no quería que viera su cara llena de lágrimas-

¿Por qué te disculpas? –Dijo Kendall sin ninguna expresión en el rostro como siempre-

Eso fue… ¡muy cruel! ¡Has estado enamorado de el todo el tiempo! ¡Siempre lo cuidaste, y todavía…! ¡¿El quería presentártela primero?! Fue muy insensible…. –Decía Logan mientras lloraba y se limpiaba un poco las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa- ¡Esta es la primera vez que yo hubiera querido golpearlo!-Logan realmente esta furioso y triste?-

¿Esa es una manera de llorar un poco sucia, no?- Dijo Kendall sin expresión alguno-

¡Estoy llorando por tu culpa! Una vez que empiezo a llorar, ¡No puedo detenerme!- Dijo Logan volteando para ver a los ojos a Kenny ya que el pensaba que estaría peor que el-

Ya veo… -Dijo Kendall acariciando la cabeza de Logan al mismo tiempo que tomo su muñeca derecha, lo pego contra la pared y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, haciendo que Logan abriera los ojos como 2 enormes platos, Kendall metió su pierna derecha entre las piernas de Logan para apoyarse mejor, Logan se despego de la pared para separarse pero Kendall envolvió su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de Logan haciendo que este ya no se resistiera mas, Logan con tal impacto dejo de llorar y se dejo llevar por el beso tan hermoso que estaba teniendo dejando solo una mano en el pecho de Kendall-

Te detuviste…-Dijo Kendall después de soltar una pequeña carcajada viendo a los ojos a Logan el cual ya no estaba llorando si no al contrario esta demasiado sonrojado-

Perdón, solo un poco…-Dijo Kendall mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Logan y comenzaba a llorar, Logan solo opto por abrazarlo muy fuerte para brindarle su calor y le hiciera saber que el estaba ahí con el que no estaba solo-

K-Kenny…-Puedes llorar, si quieres…-Dijo Logan ya que no se había percatado de que este ya estaba llorando-

Idiota. Pequeños mocosos como tú no pueden ordenar a sus mayores. Te diré algo. Jamás he llorado en frente de nadie desde que nací, Excepto tu. –Dijo Kendall derramando una cuantas lagrimas que caían en el cuello de Logan, justo en ese momento empezó a nevar muy levemente- No permitiría a nadie verme de esta manera mas que a ti…-Dijo Kendall mientras lloraba mas fuerte, Logan solo puso su mano en la cabeza de Kendall y la empezó a acariciar y solo podía ver el cielo estrellado de esa noche mientras la nieve caía muy hermosamente-

Sentí esas cálidas lagrimas sobre mi hombro y cuello, y extrañas emociones empezaron a crecer dentro de mi. "Si solo pudiera estar junto a el por siempre" "Si Solo pudiera convertirme en alguien especia para el" –Pensamientos como esos iban de un lado a otro en la cabeza de Logan, y el parado ahí, incapaz de alejar sus brazos y dejarlo ir-

3 Meses después…

Si, ¡Perfecto!-Logan estaba parando frente a un espejo terminando de peinarse cuando de repente Kenny apareció por atrás y lo despeino haciendo que Logan se enojara-

No te creas la gran cosa "suplente"-Dijo Kendall con cara divertida-

¡Cállate! , ¡Fui aceptado, eso es lo que importa!-Dijo Logan aun mas furioso-

Incluso el haber ingresado cubriendo una vacante, nadie se dará cuenta de que eres un suplente y si te gradúas incluso un suplente…-Decia Kendall para hacer enojar mas a Logan lo cual estaba haciendo muy bien-

¡Deja de decir suplente, suplente! Caray…. –Dijo Logan acercándose a un sillón para agarras su saco del uniforme nuevo-

Esto ocurrió el día que el contrato de su departamento venció…Dustin fue transferido repentinamente a Francia. Debido a eso temporalmente Logan tendrá que quedarse a vivir en la casa de Kendall.

¿Eh?-Dijo Logan mientras intentaba hacer el nudo de su corbata-

Hey, Hey, ¿Cómo demonios ataste eso?-Dijo Kendall mientras se ponía detrás de Logan- Lo haré por ti, mira de cerca.

S-Si…-Dijo Logan muy nervioso y sonrojándose poco a poco-

Hmm, te abotonaste mal…-Dijo Kendall señalando los botones de la camisa todos mal acomodados- En que estarás pensando. Vamos, quítatelo…-Kendall empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Logan-

¡Lo haré por mi mismo!, ¡Es solo que no prestaba atención!. Además, si no me apresuro llegaré tarde a la ceremonia de inauguración… -Decía Logan gritando intentando zafarse de los brazos de Kendall-

No te preocupes, son solo cinco minutos a la UPAEP en mi auto deportivo rojo.-Dijo Kendall dejándose caer en el sillón para que Logan callera sentando encima de sus piernas-

E-Espera un momento. ¿Estas medio dormido otra vez?-Decía Logan intentando levarte pero fue impedido por un beso en la mejilla que le dio Kendall-

Considera esto como un honor. Aun no entiendes exactamente lo que significa tener a Kendall Knight rendido por ti. –Dijo Kendall viendo a Logan con una cara pervertida-

¡Ni tampoco quiero entenderlo!-Dijo Logan mientras caía de lado por el peso que Kendall le puso quedando acostado en el sillón- ¡Wahh! ¡Auxiliooo! ¡¿Q-qué estas haciendo?!, ¡Basta ya!, ¡Hey! ¡Te dije que pares! –Gritaba Logan mientras Kendall lo empezaba desnudar poco a poco mientras pensaba: En el momento en que sentí compasión por este puro y romántico corazón, mi destino fue sellado…Hermano!, creo que me eh mudado a un lugar muy peligroso…y lo ultimo que pudo decir Logan antes de que Kendall lo callara con un dulce beso en los labios fue… ¡ESTÚPIDO KENDALL! -

Bueno pues esta es la Tercera y Ultima parte del primer capitulo! antes que nada quiero decirles que la Historia no es 100% mía este capitulo fue una adaptación del primer capitulo del anime Junjou Romantica! ya que la historia del como se conocieron y empezó su amor me pareció hermosa y no quería destruirla los demás capítulos que subiré si son míos con cierta temática a los demás capítulos ya que muchas partes se me hacen tediosas y ciento que las podría mejorar aparte de que lo quiero hacer un poco mas romántico y menos perver por el momento jeje gracias por leer la ultima parte del primer capitulo gracias! un abrazo 3


	4. Capitulo 2

_**Hola! como han estado? espero que muy muy bien! antes que nada una mega disculpa por no actualizar antes pero no tenia cabeza para nada eh estado algo depre no a sido mi mes pero bueno no vinieron a leer de mi vida así que sin mas retraso les dejo el segundo capitulo de este historia...**_

**Capitulo 2: No Llores Sobre La Leche Derramada**

Era una mañana muy hermosa y soleada, los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar a la habitación de joven estudiante llamado Logan Mitchell un despertador comenzó a sonar

Hawww –El joven soltó un bostezo mientras buscaba el interruptor para apagar ese fastidioso ruido que lo había levantado, en cuento callo ese ruido infernal logan se tallo los ojos quitándose el rasgo del sueño y acostumbrándose a la luz del día-

Un día mas viviendo con este pervertido, pero bueno es mi tutor al fin de cuentas –Dijo Logan recordando que ya llevaba 1 mes exactamente viviendo con el , al mismo tiempo levantándose de su cómoda cama yendo a su ropero a buscar un conjunto de ropa nuevo para su día el cual consistía de un Pantalón Negro y Una camisa Blanca, tomo una toalla y unos bóxers limpios y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha-

Pasaron 20 minutos y Logan salió del baño ya peinado y arreglado para ir a la escuela y se dirigió a la cocina.

Mmm…. veamos que preparare hoy para desayunar –Pensaba Logan mientras se ponía un delantal- Ya se! –En cuanto dijo eso Logan fue al Refrigerador por un pedazo de Tocino y unos Huevos-

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos y el desayuno estaba listo, Logan volteo a ver el reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaban 30 segundos para que dieran las 7:30 am

Ya viene-Dijo Logan con un poco de miedo en su voz-

En ese mismo instante una puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a un Chico Rubio un Poco más Alto que Logan y con unos ojos rojos con ojeras un cigarro en su boca, unos escritos en una mano y un Oso Gigante de Peluche en la otra

Buenos días Kenny –Saludo cortésmente Logan-

Buenos días –Dijo Kendall acercando a la mesa-

¿Terminaste tu trabajo? -Dijo Logan viendo a Kendall con una cara con un poco de miedo-

Si –Kendall lo dijo muy fría mente mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor-

Comenzaron a desayunar.

Parece que Kenny trabajo toda la noche pero no importa el que no haya dormido no rompió su promesa de comer siempre con migo-Pensaba Logan-

Oye Kenny ¿tu eres el escritor de este libro verdad? –Dijo Logan Mientras agarraba un libro que estaba en la mesa-

Ah si porque –Dijo Kendall con indiferencia-

Porque tenia entendido que estudiaste medicina pero este libro es fantástico, ¿también estudiaste literatura? –Pregunto Logan-

Si, pero solo por 1 semestre, me aburrí y decidí entrar a la escuela de medicina –Dijo Kendall pensando en su pasado-

Ya veo, pero para haber estudiado un solo semestre eres talentoso –Dijo Logan con una sonrisa-

Gracias –Fue lo único que dijo Kendall antes de entrar a un silencio algo incomodo-

Pasaron 5 minutos y Kendall fue el que decidió romper ese incomodo silencio

Están deliciosos estos huevos y muy amarillos- Dijo Kendall ganándose una mirada muy extraña de Logan-

¿A que hora comienzan hoy tus clases? –Le pregunto Kenny a Logan-

8:30 –Fue lo único que contesto-

De acuerdo entonces yo te llevare –Dijo un sonriente Kendall-

¡No te preocupes! Solo me toma 15 minutos caminando –Dijo Logan-

No yo te llevare –Kendall le dio una mirada muy macabra-

Logan solo pudo asentir, pasaron 30 minutos y Logan se encontraba lavando los trastes del desayuno

Kenny, si tienes ropa para lavar, déjala afuera. Voy a lavar la ropa antes de irme a la escuela.-Dijo Logan gritándole a Kenny quien pensaba se encontraba en su habitación hasta que sintió como unos brazos pasaban alrededor de su cuello-

Esto. ¿Que? –Dijo Logan algo sorprendido-

Me falta Logie. –Dijo Kendall susurrándoselo al oído-

¿Qué demonios significa eso? –Dijo Logan muy molesto-

He estado conteniéndome hasta que terminara mi trabajo, ahora tengo que recargarme –Lo dijo en un tono muy sensual agarrando a Logan de su cadera y llevándolo al sillón donde lo sentó en sus piernas-

¡Espera! ¡Espera un momento, Kenny! ¡No juegues con mi cuerpo!-Dijo Logan tratando de zafarse de las manos de Kendall-

Si tú lo dices, pero parases estar disfrutando la atención –Dijo Kendall tocando la notoria erección de Logan-

¡Oye! ¡¿Dónde estas poniendo tus manos?! –Dijo un muy sonrojado Logan-

Escucha, Logan. Todo este tiempo que no te eh tocado, ¿Lo has hecho tu solo? –Dijo Kendall mordiendo ligeramente la oreja de Logan- ¡Que tierno…!

¡Cálate…! ¡V-viejo pervertido…! –Dijo Logan apunto de venirse pero logro zafarse a tiempo aun que tropezándose con un montón hojas al momento de su huida- Que dolor…. –Logan se levanto sobándose un poco por el dolor que el golpe había producido-

Oye, oye no te metas con mi manuscrito –Dijo Kendall mientras se levantaba del sillón y prendía un cigarrillo-

¡Cállate! ¡Es tu culpa por ponerlo aquí! –Dijo Logan levantando y agarrando una de las hojas la cual contenía su nombre en un párrafo de la historia donde decía que tenia relaciones con Kendall-

¡Bastardo! ¡Ni siquiera me pediste permiso para volverme un pervertido! –Logan muy molesto le gritaba a Kendall el cual seguía fumando-

La inspiración me vino de repente, prácticamente se escribió solo –Dijo Kendall agarrando una hoja- No te preocupes, incluiré: "Esto en un trabajo de ficción" "Cualquier semejanza a la personalidad de alguna persona actual, si esta viva o muerta es pura coincidencia" –Dijo Kendall burlándose de Logan-

¡Ese no es el problema! –Grito Logan mientras rompía en cachitos la hoja que traía en sus manos- ¡¿Qué te parece!? ¡Ahora no puedes publicar tu libro!

¿Eres idiota? El original esta aquí –Dijo Kendall mientras le mostraba un usb a Logan y comenzaba a caminar-

¡Dame eso! ¡Estas violando mis derechos! ¡Esto es difamación! –Decía Logan mientras caminaba detrás de Kendall intentando quitarle la Usb- ¡¿Por qué siempre haces cosas como estas!? Esto definitivamente es acoso sexual, ¡¿Lo entiendes?! ¡Esto es un crimen! –Logan se detuvo y comenzó a gritarle a Kendall hasta que este se detuvo y ce dio la vuelta-

¿Pero que dices? –Dijo Kendall con una mirada molesta mientras soltó un golpe en la pared- Es una pregunta sin sentido, la respuesta es obvia…..Porque hago lo que yo quiero –Dijo Kendall con una Sonrisa de Ganador-

¡Lo voy a matar! –Dijo Logan rindiéndose-

_**Y bien que les pareció ahora Logan vive con Kendall que les deparara el futuro a estos 2 enamorados?**_

_**pues la verdad es que ni yo lo se aun pero mi mente me comento que pronto llegara alguien quien quiere interferir en su relación! quien sera pues ni yo lo se! **_

_**espero les aya gustado mucho este capitulo! prometo actualizar mas pronto vale espero me dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusta o no? o si me falta algo vale los adoro a los poco lectores que tengo este es para ustedes! ;) cuídense mucho los adoro! **_


	5. Chapter 2 parte 2

**_Hola! como están? hoy vengo con la segunda parte y creo es un poco larga pero espero les guste! la primera parte como siempre es una adaptación con pequeños cambios míos pero de la mitad al final ya es todo mio! así que espero les guste en este capitulo Logan conocerá a alguien que quiere interferir en su amor con Kendall_**

20 minutos después…..

Un auto deportivo color rojo se detenía enfrente de la entrada de un gran edificio llamando mucho la atención donde se podía notar como muchos jóvenes entraban y salían, una fuente en la entrada y un gran patio con arboles

Logan salía de la parte del copiloto con su mochila y se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando escucho unas palabras.

Hazme una llamada cuando termines, vendré a recogerte –Dijo Kendall muy amable-

Está bien. ¡Gracias! –Dijo Logan cerrando la puerta-

Logan –Dijo Kendall-

¿Si? –Fue la respuesta de Logan-

Que te vaya bien –Dijo Kendall con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras arrancaba el auto-

Gracias –Dijo un muy sonrojado Logan- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No me voy a dejar llevar por su sonrisa! –Pensaba Logan mientras entraba a su escuela y notaba que todo el mundo lo veía raro y comenzaban a alejarse de el-

Está sucediendo otra vez, ¿Por qué todos me evitan? Están evitándome por completo. Ahora que lo pienso ha sido así desde el segundo día de escuela –Seguía pensado Logan mientras caminaba hacia su salón de clases y veía como todos lo evitaban-

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! No recuerdo haber echo algo para merecer esto ¿Qué voy a hacer… si tengo que pasar los siguientes 4 años solo? –Aun pensando Logan ingreso a su salón camino un poco y se tropezó cayendo fuertemente al piso y al mismo tiempo sus libros y cuadernos salieron volando- Maldición… pienso que le tendré fobia a la escuela… -Logan se quedo en el piso soltando unas lagrimas hasta que una voz lo saco de su transe-

¿Estás bien? –Dijo Un chico un poco más alto que Logan de cabello rubio corto y con un cuerpo un poco musculoso- ¿Tienes asiento?

No, aun no –Dijo Logan un poco sorprendido-

Entonces ven con migo ¿Esta bien si te sientas a mi lado?–Dijo el chico misterioso-

Ah, ¡Si! ¡No puede ser! ¡Esta es la primera vez que alguien me habla! –Pensaba Logan mientras se levantaba y guardaba sus cosas rápidamente-

Desde 1100 D.C hasta 1200 D.C. se escribieron grandes estudios… -Decía el profesor que estaba impartiendo la clase-

¿Eres novato? ¿Cuál es tu carrera? -Le pregunto el chico a Logan-

Medicina –Respondió Logan-

Vaya entonces serás mi compañero –Dijo el Chico-

Soy Logan Mitchell –Dijo Logan con una sonrisa-

¿Eh? ¿No te llamas Kendall?-Dijo el chico algo sorprendido-

¿Eh? –Dijo un Logan mas sorprendido-

El tipo que siempre te deja y te recoge, es el doctor Kendall Knight, ¿no es verdad? –Le pregunto el chico-

Este….si. Tengo la sensación de que siempre me están observando. Digo, que es como si todos estuvieran evitándome… -Dijo Logan-

Esta es una universidad nacional, la mayoría de los estudiantes son gente ordinaria y de familias simples, ¿Correcto? –Dijo el chico haciendo asentir a Logan-

Y tú te apareces en la ceremonia de inauguración en un lujoso auto deportivo. Además, la persona que te recoge es nada mas y nada menos que el gran Doctor/Escritor Kendall Knight, has hecho que todas las chicas hablen "¿Quién ese muchacho que ha penetrado la inaccesible aura de Kendall Knight"? ¿"Que significa para Kendall? ¡Quisiera preguntar, pero no puedo! " Tu sabes ese tipo de cosas –Le termino de decir el chico a Logan el cual estaba muy enojado-

Así que el es la razón –Susurro un muy enojado Logan- Razones de fuerza mayor me obligan a quedarme en su casa, eso es todo. ¡Soy una persona 100% común! Traerme en su auto es solo un capricho suyo… -Dijo Logan soltando un suspiro-

Ah, eso es lo que pensé, tienes el aspecto de una persona común, parecías reprimido, por eso pensé en hablarte desde hace un tiempo. Soy Jett Stetson, un gusto es conocerte –Le dijo a Logan dándole la mano-

Si por fin un amigo –Pensaba Logan mientras le daba un apretón de manos a su nuevo amigo Jett pero algo en su mente le decía que tuviera cuidado con el-

Las Clases pasaron muy rápidamente para Logan sin darse cuenta ya era hora de regresar a la casa de Kendall así que decidió llamarle para que fuera por el y tal vez lo llevase al súper mercado a comprar las cosas para la comida, Logan saco su celular y le marco a Kendall el cual contesto rápidamente.

Hola Kendall las clases acaban de terminar y bueno me dijiste que te marcara en cuanto acabaran para que me llevaras a casa –Dijo Logan algo nervioso ya que aun todos los alumnos lo veían feo-

Hola Logan claro dame 20 minutos y estaré afuera de la escuela –Respondió un feliz Kendall-

Claro y una cosa ¿me podrías llevar a comprar las cosas para la comida? –Le pregunto Logan con normalidad-

Cla…. –Kendall no termino de decir su frase porque Logan lo interrumpió diciendo espera un momento y poniendo su dedo en el bocina del celular-

Hey Logan ¿ya te vas a tu casa? –Le pregunto Jett a Logan quien había llegado hace unos segundos-

Ya casi le acabo de hablar a….. –No termino la oración porque suponía si mencionaba el nombre de Kendall el también lo aria un lado-

¿A Kendall cierto? –Dijo Jett-

Si ha el –Dijo Logan agachando un poco la mirada-

Oww baya y yo que pensaba que podríamos ir a tomar algo –Dijo Jett algo desilusionado-

Oww ya veo pues no te preocupes Kendall me dijo que vendría por mi en 20 minutos déjame decirle que venga en mas tiempo –Logan sonrió y volvió a poner la bocina en su oreja-

Oye Kendall podrías…. –Logan no termino de decir todo porque Kendall lo interrumpió-

Llego en 10 minutos –Fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar el celular-

Oye espera! –Le dijo Logan pero era inútil la llamada se había cortado-

Oye lo siento tal parece que no podre ir el día de hoy –Dijo un triste Logan-

Vamos no te preocupes yo tuve la culpa por no decirte antes ya será otro día –Dijo Jett mientras comenzaba a caminar- No vemos el día de mañana Logan –Alzo el brazo en el aire diciendo adiós con la mano-

Si y para la próxima si iré contigo –Logan se despedía de Jett de la misma manera-

Mientras tanto…..

Quien se cree que es para invitar a mi Logan a tomar algo –Decía un muy enojado Kendall mientras tomaba sus llaves y salía de un consultorio-

Tengo que irme nos vemos mañana –Kendall se despidió de su enfermera-

Ok tengo cuidado al regresar a su casa Doctor Knight –Le dijo su enfermera mientras veía que Kendall caminaba muy rápido-

Kendall subió rápidamente a su auto y 10 minutos después se encontraba en la entrada de la universidad, cuando vio donde se encontraba Logan toco el claxon para que supiera que ya estaba ahí.

Logan tomo sus cosas y camino al auto

Hola Kendall –Dijo Logan algo enojado abriendo la puerta y subiendo al auto-

Hola Logan –Dijo un celoso Kendall el cual volteo a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera cerca-

Kendall vio como un chico rubio los veía fijamente y supuso que era el, el que invito a salir a su Logan asi que tomo de la barbilla a Logan giro su cabeza un poco y deposito un tierno beso en los labios de Logan el cual se sonrojo mucho y lo aventó.

¡Que ases estúpido! –Dijo Logan muy sonrojado-

De ahora en adelante así me tienes que saludar –Dijo Kendall con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro-

Uff como sea –Dijo Logan rodando los ojos ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso- Y bien ¿si me acompañaras al súper mercado a comprar las cosas de la comida? –Le pregunto con una sonrisa-

Claro vamos –Kendall soltó una hermosa sonrisa-

20 minutos después estaban llegando al estacionamiento del lugar. Salieron del auto y mientras caminaban Logan le pregunto a Kendadll

¿Y bien que quieres de comer el día de hoy? –Pregunto Logan-

Amm unos dedos de pescado estaría bien –Sonrió Kendall-

De acuerdo –Dijo Logan mientras entraban al establecimiento-

10 minutos después Logan y Kendall salían del lugar ya con todas las cosas que necesitaban para la cena las cuales metieron a la cajuela del auto.

¿Oye Logan quieres ir por una malteada? –Le dijo Kendall a Logan-

Claro pero a donde –Le pregunto Logan a Kendall-

Mira aquí enfrente venden unas deliciosas –Dijo Kendall señalando un parque que estaba enfrente del Súper Mercado-

Muy bien vamos –Logan comenzó a caminar y de repente noto como Kendall tomo su mano lo cual lo hizo sonrojar un poco-

Llegaron al parque y encontraron una banquita así que Kendall le dijo a Logan que lo esperara un momento que iría por las malteadas.

Logan se sentó y 2 minutos después vio como pasaba Jett.

_**Que ara Kendall cuando descubra que Jett esta hablando con su futuro novio?**_

_**Jett tendrá algún plan? o porque es el primero en hablarle a Logan?**_

_**O solo le quiere dar su amistad?**_

**_Descubran lo_**_** en el siguiente capitulo xDD **_

_**Hay me sentí narrador de pokemon xD diablos es que acabo de terminar de ver la novena temporada jaja xD**_

_**Pero bueno espero sus Comentarios ya sean positivos o negativos todos me sirven para mejorar vale les agradezco estar leyendo mi novela como siempre les deseo un gran día que estén muy muy bien y un muy fuerte abrazo! los adoro 3**_


	6. Chapter 2 parte 3

**Hola! como están eh regresado! les seré sincero hoy no tenia planes de actualizar este fic pero sentí muy bonito que dos chicas/os perdón pero por su nombre del review no se que son jejeje lo siento :/ me pidieran continuación jamas creí que alguien me lo pidiera así que este capitulo es especialmente para ustedes 2 con todo mi amor xD okya no mas bien con todas mis neuronas porque no sabia que poner me bloque un poco pero estoy satisfecho con lo que quedo así que******

**_* loganeitor96 y Guest (Invitado) *_**

**(No dejo un nombre así que (? jejeje esto es para ustedes espero les guste mucho! sin mas que decir nos leemos abajo**

* * *

Hola! –Dijo Logan-

Aww Hola! No esperaba encontrarte por aquí –Dijo Jett con una sonrisa-

Si es que Kendall me trajo a tomar una malteada –Dijo Logan-

Oww ya veo –Dijo Jett algo nervioso cuando escucho como alguien se para atrás de el y aclaro su garganta-

Kendall lo hizo a un lado y le entrego su malteada rosa a Logan. Volteo y vio a Jett

Hola mucho gusto me llamo Jett Stetson es un placer conocerlo Doctor –Jett extendió la mano pero Kendall no recibió el saludo-

Aww si Hola –Dijo Kendall-

En cuanto Kendall dijo su "Hola" sin ninguna emoción tomo a Logan de la mano y lo comenzó a jalar

¡Oye que haces detente!-Gritaba Logan-

Kendall no le hizo ningún caso y como vio que Logan se resistía lo cargo en su hombro y siguió caminando, llegaron a su auto abrió la puerta del copiloto y metió a Logan. Se dio la vuelta y se metió a su lugar del auto el cual encendió enseguida y comenzó a conducir a su casa.

Esa persona fue la que te llamo mientras hablabas por teléfono con migo ¿verdad? –Dijo un molesto Kendall-

Si fue el y a ti que Kendall, no tenias por que ser tan grosero con el es mi primer amigo ¡todos me tienen miedo por tu culpa! –Dijo Logan muy molesto-

No quiero que vuelvas a verlo –Le dijo Kendall-

Pero ¿Por qué? –Logan quería llorar-

Porque yo lo digo entendido –Le respondió Kendall-

El resto del viaje a casa estuvo en completo silencio.

Cuando llegaron Kendall saco las cosas de la cajuela y comenzaron a caminar cuando estaban cerca de la entrada Logan escucho como sonaba el teléfono y salió corriendo a abrir la puerta y contestar el teléfono.

¿Hola?...Oh, ¡Hermano! –Logan estaba muy feliz por esa llamada-

Mientras Logan hablaba por teléfono Kendall llevaba todas las cosas hasta la mesa del departamento mientras escuchaba toda la platica de Logan.

Si, estoy bien. Te estas preocupando demasiado. –Decía Logan a Dustin- Está bien le pasare el teléfono hasta luego –Respondió Logan mientras le entregaba el teléfono a Kendall-

¡Hola! Dustin tanto tiempo ¿Cómo estas? –Preguntaba Kendall-

¡Dale un respiro! Él siempre llama una vez cada tres días –Decía Logan mientras iba a la cocina a preparar la cena-

Logan busco en las bolsas y saco los dedos de pescado, encendió la estufa, puso un sartén y le puso un poco de aceite. Cuando se calentó un poco puso a freír los dedos de pescado mientras pensaba:

Kenny estaba enamorado de mi hermano. Como un tonto, el mantuvo ciegamente un amor no correspondido por 10 años. Mi hermano siempre fue un cabeza hueca, él nunca se dio cuenta…y entonces se casó. Tal vez por eso siguen siendo amigos, pero…después de haberle roto el corazón, ¿Cómo puede hablar con el tan fácilmente? Yo no podría hacerlo. Entonces… ¿Por qué Kenny siempre me toca? El nunca actúa de ese modo con otra persona… ¿Por qué solo…yo? ¿Soy un remplazo? El remplazo de mi hermano….

Logan esta tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que los dedos de pescado se estaban quemando hasta que una chispa del aceite le brinco se dio cuenta e inmediatamente quito el sartén de la estufa asustándose mucho haciendo que Kendall colgara inmediatamente y fuera a ver que pasaba.

¿Estas bien? –Dijo Muy preocupado Kendall-

Si no te preocupes estoy bien –Le respondió Logan quien tenia un poco roja la mano por el aceite-

Logan fue a lavarse las manos y regreso a terminar la comida.

Logar termino de preparar la comida, comieron juntos como siempre y cuando terminaron Kendall se puso a lavar los trastes para que Logan pudiera hacer su tarea.

Logan fue a su cuarto y se dispuso a hacer la tarea. Pasaron 2 horas y por fin Logan había terminado su tarea, así que se dispuso a ver un rato la tele no pasaron ni 30 minutos y Logan ya estaba roncando en el sofá Kendall lo vio sonrió y lo cargo de forma nupcial hasta su habitación al llegar ahí lo acostó y se le quedo viendo fijamente.

Oww que hermoso eres mi Logie –Dijo Kendall mientras acaricia su rostro y su cabello- No seria mala idea dormir hoy contigo.

Y así lo hizo Kendall ni siquiera se cambio de ropa solo se acostó al lado de su amado Logie lo abrazo le dio un beso en los labios y otro en la frente y se quedo profundamente dormido abrazando a su futuro novio.

A la mañana siguiente…

El sonido de un despertador hizo que la tierna escena romántica se rompiera, Logan intento abrir los ojos y solo apago el despertador y se volvió a recostar aunque sentía algo extraño alrededor de su cintura…

Buenos Días Logie –Dijo Kendall cerca del odio de Logan aun algo adormilado-

Buenos Días Kenny –Dijo Logan mientras se acercaba mas a el pecho de Kendall-

¡¿Buenos Días Kenny?! –Logan abrió sus ojos como si fueran 2 platos y se levanto gritando- Tu ¿que haces aquí? Que me hiciste maldito pervertido –Seguía gritando Logan revisándose todo el cuerpo- De….De seguro me violaste –Dijo en un susurro Logan mientras se acercaba a Kendall a golpearlo-

Oye oye tranquilo no te hice nada es que ¿acaso no puedo dormir con mi Logie de vez en cuando? –Dijo Kendall divertido por la reacción que tuvo Logan-

¡No! Y ahora sal de aquí tengo que bañarme y arreglarme para la escuela –Dijo Logan mientras tomaba un conjunto nuevo de ropa y una toalla-

Oye ¿necesitas ayuda? Porque puedo bañarme contigo si gustas –Dijo Kendall con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro-

Awww claro que…. ¡NO! –Dijo Logan mientras entraba a el baño que estaba en su cuarto, muy sonrojado y muy enojado por lo que acababa de decir Kendall-

Este chico es muy lindo me divertiré mucho a su lado –Dijo Kendall antes de acercase a la puerta del baño la cual inmediatamente hizo sonido de que le habían puesto el seguro- Este chico no es tan tonto como pensé –Dijo Kendall mientras salía eh iba a su propio cuarto a tomar una ducha ya que tendría que llevar a Logan a la escuela ya que no quería que se encontrara con ese chico de nuevo-

Logan y Kendall se arreglaron y desayunaron juntos como siempre y platicaron un poco acerca de como le había ido a Logan en la escuela como le iba con las materias y eso hasta que dieron las 7:30 y era hora de que Logan se fuera a la escuela así que se marcharon juntos. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento Kendall rápidamente le abrió la puerta a Logan en señal de caballerosidad y luego subió el arrancando el auto y yendo a la escuela.

Cuando llegaron Logan se despidió de Kendall el cual le robo un beso en los labios haciendo enojar a Logan una vez mas, Kendall como siempre solo se reía un poco de el cuando vio que entro seguro a la escuela y el chico ese Jett no estuviera cerca arranco y se fue a su trabajo en el Hospital.

El día paso muy rápido para Logan ya que le tocaron materias que para el eran muy sencillas pero se le hizo muy raro no ver a Jett en ninguna de ellas el estaba muy triste pensó que Jett ya no seria su amigo y lo odiaba por lo que Kendall le hizo el día de ayer pero cual fue su sorpresa al toparse con el en la hora de la salida.

¡Hola! –Dijo Logan mientras corría hacia donde estaba Jett-

Hola Logan ¿como estas? –Le Dijo Jett-

Muy bien ¿y tu? ¿Por qué no asististe a clases hoy? –Dijo Un muy curioso Logan-

Primero estoy bien y segundo porque hoy no me tocaron las mismas clases que a ti –Dijo Jett-

Oww es cierto lo había olvidado vamos en grados distintos –Dijo un apenado Logan-

Si pero bueno ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo con migo el día de hoy? –Dijo Jett con una sonrisa-

Claro vamos –Dijo Logan entusiasmado-

Pasaron 10 minutos y se encontraban sentados en un parque tomando unas malteadas Rosas Logan le conto un poco de como fue que conoció a Kendall

¿Oh? ¿Así que Kendall fue compañero de tu hermano? ¿Qué peño es el mundo no? –Dijo Jett-

Si… -Dijo Logan la mirada agachada-

Pero tú eres realmente increíble, te admiro en verdad. –Dijo Jett-

¿Eh?- Dijo Logan muy sorprendido-

Porque no puedes discutir con Kendall por tu hermano. Pero no son completamente extraños tampoco. Es como una relación extraña, ¿No te ah comparado con tu hermano? –Le pregunto Jett-

Bueno…-Fue lo único que dijo Logan antes de quedarse pensando-

"Nuestros padres murieron en un accidente de coche cuando yo tenia 8 años, Kendall ha estado viendo por mi hermano, cuidándolo desde siempre. No puedo compararme con mi hermano. Pero…"

Esos pensamientos fueron rotos cuando Jett hablo.

Sabes, Logan… no haces mas que hablar de Kendall. –Dijo Jett con una sonrisa burlona-

¡¿Qué!? ¿En serio? Lo siento, No me di cuenta –Decía Logan muy apenado-

Está bien, es mas, mantente hablando. La manera en como hablas, suena como si realmente te estuvieras esforzando. ¡Me gusta! –Dijo Jett comenzando a reír con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Logan también se empezó a reír con Jett pero ninguno de los 2 sospechaba que alguien los veía desde la ventana de un edificio cercano y no con alegría.

Mientras tanto en el edificio….

No me interés. ¡Pero no utilices mi escritorio como tu estante personal! –Dijo una chica morena de cabello negro delgada-

Profesora Kelly Wainwright de la Universidad UPAEP del departamento de Literatura, su maniática colección no se compara con las librerías que hay por ahí –Dijo El chico que estaba observando a Logan y Jett por la ventana-

Te presto mis libros porque somos amigos de la infancia, pero trátalos bien porque son muy preciados –Dijo Kelly-

Claro –Dijo el chico mientras volvía a observar por la ventana y se percato de que Jett se había abalanzado sobre Logan y le estaba haciendo cosquillas, los cuales terminaron en el suelo por el juego el chico al percibir tal acto pateo fuertemente la pared y puso una cara muy sombría de coraje-

¡Oye!..-Dijo Kelly pero mejor se quedo callada después de ver la cara que había puesto el chico-

* * *

_**Y bien quien sera el chico misterioso de la ventana? **_

_**Jett estará enamorado de Logan?**_

_**Kendall si abra violado a Logan? xD**_

_**Pues descubran lo en el siguiente capitulo jijijiji **_

_**Bueno pues chicas hermosas y chicos guapos aviso que no estaré activo estoy dias por lo menos 1 semana :¨c ya que no fue aceptado en la escuela y me meterán a clases de Canto y mi nueva maestra me dijo que me dejara tarea diario entonces me quiero enfocar un poquito mas en eso mientras me acoplo bien y todo eso! vale y aparte mañana es MI CUMPLEAÑOS! siiii asi es este Chico cumple 17 años -Happy Dance- xD pero se que no les interesa jajaja (O eso creo) jijijij bueno no les quito mas el tiempo solo 1 cosa mikuoh1 **_

_**ese es el link de mi facebook por si gustan agregarme ;) vale cuídense mucho! los adoro a todos! 3 un abrazo bye bye **_


End file.
